burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- PC Clan? Which users would be interested in a PC leg of our Paradise clan? :Well it's only fair since we have a PS3, PS2, & Xbox 360 section of the clan. I'm sure some people here has the PC version & maybe adding a PC will bring in more members. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I am a PC player and would LOVE this. I have always been wanting to be in the clan. Besides, there is no reason to not add a PC section. 08:55 April 25th 2009 Yeah, but couldn't we just at the least let PC user into the clan? Meetings arn't nessisary. Manpersonguything 03:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I would want to join even if I couldn't attend meetings. Regardless I am part of a burnout paradise clan that has meetings and it has about 130 members, and it's only for pc users who have it on steam. Anyway, I was thinking of making an unofficial steam group fo PC burnopedia, and I could orginize the meetings every week. If anyone is interested, speak up. Manpersonguything 11:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The CLAN CARD is now LIVE! A quick notification to say that an auxiliary project to the New Ranking System has now been completed by Rappy. The Clan Card is now operational and we have entered the beta period until the New Ranking System is live as well, until then, all users are called to include this template in their user pages and report any unlikely and unexpected issues to either Rappy or Myself. Thanks to all and get that template on your page! P.S.: As the ranking system is not yet live and our ranks aren't determined, all users are asked to enter "0" in the "ranks" input. (Except for those obvious cases such as admins of course) :Huh, it's cool & easy to put up. Now you all have to decide ranks for everyone. Good luck deciding them all. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Spoil-t, just a quick note to say that you haven't input your joindate = ! Also your "quote" is a "Speed" too long (it has to fit in one line!) Would you mind either removing a "speed"? You could also try reducing the font size. Otherwise, you might have to change quote completely... Thanks mate :::I already chose ranks for PS3 members here. Moved from Blog Ex asked me to move the Blog post here, so I did. OK. I've been a clan member for about a month now and I must say, Wow! I like the rankings system and the clan cards. But, I think that they need a little more personalization. For instance, some people, like me, have a signature or preferred car. I think that there should be an area on the clan card that says preferred car or boost type. This also goes along with my profile ideas. I am a noob at editing and coding, and let's face it, a lot of the rest of us are, too. But how cool would it be to have a random car show up on your user page? Even better would be to choose from a list of cars and show them off. Is it possible on Wikia? Second, the clan meetings. I like how they are now, but I have a suggestion that a lot of us new Burnout players will like. How about one weekend a month, we get together, and just do challenges. No racing, no discussions, just challenges. Wouldn't it be cool if all Burnopedia clan members had the Diamond P12? If this could happen, I volunteer to be an operator, organizer, and host. (If you want it in further detail of my plans, leave me a message on my Talk page.) I hate my f-ing life Well I was going to go on BP tonight but guess what pops up? "This Account Banned" *actually crys* WTF!!!!!!! I didn't do anything wrong! I haven't even went into a random online room for BP or Shift in over a week to do anything against ToS & I never do anything wrong ever anyways! Well don't expect to see me in a clan meet every again unless EA unbans me. F*** them, hope EA HQ burns down with them all in it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 07:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Your P.O.S. attitude couldn't have anything to do with it, could it? ::I never do anything wrong. I was a dick at that clan meet cause a couple of yous were being a dick to speed. Plus I never message random people I don't know unless they message me & even then I don't get out of hand. I never curse randomly over the mic. The most I do on the camera is flip people off (usually only if I know thm) EA just up & randomly banned me for no reason so they can fluck off until I get a reason from them cause this ban is a complete bullshit unfair one. Also you haven't yet seen me with a POS attitude yet. If you piss me off enough then idc who you are I'm returning the kindness 10 fold. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 11:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::So, you're out of the clan? ::::Have you tried emailing customer service to find out why you got banned? They should be able to give you a reason. If not they'll have to unban you I suppose. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I filled out the Ban Dispute form because it's BS when I haven't played online in how long & I get banned when I don't bug people online. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hope you get some sort of explanation... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Halloween 2009 Our next meet is on the 31st and I was wondering if PS3 members would be willing to drive in a vehicle that suits Halloween colors. I know that everyone doesn't celebrate the event (I really don't) but I figured it would be way to make the meeting a little more interesting. Participants could choose from an orange, green, white, black, or dark purple finish. It would be favorable if they use a gloss paint finish, but that's up to them. Maybe we could even have the freeburn room set to midnight, but that might be taking it a bit too far to some. Any thoughts or suggestions? :I'm right behind you on this one, it's a great idea! This will certainly liven up our already exciting Meets, plus playing during nighttime with dark finishes would be quite cool! :Unfortunately, and as you may know, I won't be able to attend and believe me I'm saddened by this, I would have loved to be part of this one... Ah well, I hope your idea goes! :Maybe this special event could be the start of a Clan podcast? At first text, with images, and then why not go for video? Just throwing ideas in! ::I like your ideas, Silver. I'll certainly set the freeburn to midnight and inform folks of the finishes. Could you go into more depth about the podcast? BTW, I figured out an easy way to do it with Skype. If everyone uses headphones on the Skype call and records their own audio using (free) Audacity, the emails it to the editor. This could eliminate premium software. :::I call the black & orange Spur & Hawker ^_^ [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's a good idea! But I'm not 100% sure I can make it. I should be able to though. If anyone thinks it's a good idea, we could have a lineup with hawkers in different colors for a shot. The podcast idea is good, but it would hardly be practical during the meet, since it would only make sense with video. If we were to do only audio, it should be more like a radio show, where you talk about different topics, news, etc and read member's messages and discuss them. (also maybe fake members calling in with a phone ringing, I know C_ee_X could do that) - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) For the podcast, TBH I didn't really have a precise idea of what we could do, I remember you (Ex) talking to me about it so I figured such a special Clan Meet could be the turning point of the Clan. I don't have any ideas right now. Namdam got me interested with that discussion thing. Skype looks (sounds) like a good way to go, I can record audio from my PC without any issues whatsoever, and even from the console as well if you like. For a start, a sound-based podcast would work pretty well but as Namdam said, we're talking about a video game, we'll have to change medium eventually. So here we are, we currently have the tools to speak to each other via the PS3, I have tools to record audio, sound is what I'm good in if you have ideas I'll most probably be able to set something up. We should try this... Should we transfer this podcast project to the forums? :Certainly. Add a new topic to Forum:Burnopedia Podcast?. Back to the topic at hand...I agree with Namdam that this meet will make for some good photo ops. Can anyone think of good Halloween-themed spots to take these? :Silver Lake Island? The dirt shortcut passing under North Rouse? Tindle's Mine? I'll just imagine what this could be like... ::I see our minds are on the same track Seeks. The "original" hot spots are fairly creepy at night too. The Airfield, Quarry, and Lone Peaks Stock Car Track are all great places to take screenshots. Here are a few more locations. *Lone Peaks Trailer Park *Mainland/Island Beaches (Big Surf, North, and South Coast Beach.. all desolate places at night) *Paradise Square with Halloween-themed 88-Specials or Manhattan Spirits *Nelson Way (shortcut about half way through the route, I believe the dirt roads are near Lewis Pass or Read Lane Road) *Angus Wharf back-alley (I love the old lighthouse there) *Paradise City Railroad (either a shot at the Crystal Summit Bridge, the Yellow Bridge past the super jump, or in Palm Bay Heights where the train track meets Nakamura Ave./E.Crawford Drive) *Big Surf Island Mega Jump (Think of the orange and white cones.. very Halloween right? We just need to choose the right mega jump cones to take a shot at) :I think KonigCCX's locations ideas are great, and I think they would be even better if there's some fog going on (though I can't seem to remember seeing that online... I probably forgot if I did see it anyway haha). Oh yeah and I can take the pics if no one at the meet has a capture card, just let me know so I can set up my camera. The only thing is that I don't think I will be able to get rid of the HUD... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) -Well I think that the fog thing is the bike addon only, but try looking for just some detirorated building or structure for a spooky photo. Afterwards you can maybe add extra things through gimp/photoshop? also, concerning the hud problem, you can sample the color next to the hud, and you can eventually put that and similar colors over the hud, through an image editiing program, mind you. Oh and i'm not sure whre to say it, but i'm in for the 31st, on xbox. my gamertag is Trainguyxx. Trainguyxx 13:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :You aren't a member of the clan yet. Just add information for your clan card at this link and read the rules at Portal:Clan and you'll be set. ::I wish the Nighthawk had orange lights because I would use that :(. I will find a suitable paint job now. Speedracer32 14:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::We could go to the cave near the Country Club with black cars, no ? At night, it's quite dark and the shots will be in relation with Helloween. MclarenFR :::::It's darker in the hills then in the city. Also glitched platinum/gold cars look better at night, more evil. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :jay0097 says he might know the gloss glitch but I'm not showing anyone. So that's what I will bring to the meet Speedracer32 08:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Speedracer, why not? I don't know the glitch, but it sounds good. Other than that, you can also use carbon cars or the platinum finish. Both look great a night. Oh and also, how do i join the festivitties tomorow? very new to the whole holiday game sesion thing Trainguyxx 12:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::So you know, the clan frowns on glitching. ::::Why so? =( this is bad for me, as i'm the glitch master in most other games XD Trainguyxx 19:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I know it's kind of off-topic but Spoil-t wrecked his car. He was going 45-50MPH when a deer walked out in the middle of the road he tried to avoid it and swerved into a ditch so he wont be able to attend the clan meet tomorrow. He is receiving medical treatment now. Update Spoil-t is ok back at home he just got whiplash and a headache so he will probably come to the meet tomorrow so now worries Speedracer32 16:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh the irony =( feel better Spoil-t, even though i doubt you'll read this at this moment Trainguyxx 19:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok now he tells me he can't come because he needs to get a new car and he can't see right so yeah he wont come to the meet Speedracer32 19:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm semi ok ^_X I just wrecked my car like a Burnout car & what speed said. Good thing I have off tonight cause I got no sleep at all today. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Try not to do 300MPH in the ASR again :D Speedracer32 20:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok so it's the 31st and I was wondering who's hosting the 360 meeting. if noone then i could host =) Trainguyxx 13:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Crashbroke is hosting as far as I know. Clan Meeting Page A thought, maybe we could dedicate a page to our clan meets, an explicative page telling users (and new members) what it's all about. And we'll have a subpage listing all our Meet debriefs. (Portal:Clan/Meetings and Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings_PS3 and Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings_Xbox360). Organized more or less like our current Clan/Ranks and Clan/Ranks/Promotions pages. It still surprises me that we don't have such a page. If approved, I'll volunteer to do it but anyone is welcome to contribute! :Seems like a good idea to me. :The page layouts are simple, but very nice. Nice work Seeks. =) ::I second that. :::Thanks! If you think things could be changed then feel free to edit them! I hope I didn't forget any details! Xbox/PS Clan Connectivity I was thinking of ways for the Xbox and PS3 clans to get more involved and was wondering which users have immediate access to their computers while they're playing. If so, Xbox and PS3 members could hop on the IRC. If we had equal attendance, we could compete for timed challenge records in real-time. I'm sure there are other things that could be thought of. So, can you use your computer during a meeting? (yes or no appreciated from anyone who reads this) :'Yes, I have a laptop so it's portable.' ::I could if I absolutely had to, but it means I have to borrow a laptop (which isn't mine) or move my desktop, which takes up space and means I have to move screen KBD and everything else next to the PS3... Sorry but I'm not going to be able to jump into the IRC on a weekly basis, but for special occasions I'll make the effort and move my rig if I can't use the laptop. :::I can move my laptop if need be. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 21:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Where's all the xbox live burnopedia clan members? It's 3:00 pm EST and noone has messaged me or sent me a friend request, and i am wondering if anyoneis tryign to contact me =( i've been trying to get into a clan meeeting since Haloween, and I have not seen the clan meetings taking place. Where is everyone? ='( Trainguyxx 20:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Im on the way. Im just eating my diner first. ::Well, it wasn't the best meeting, but hey, people joined in the end. LeMans joined first around 3:00pm EST, then after a while Wes Zach Wes joined, ad stayed for the rest of the meeting. XD and CrashBroke came and left within a few milliseconds. Trainguyxx 22:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Post the summary at Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings_Xbox360. Thanks Le Mans Well i can still see that Le mans still has a problem with me since he posted this on his twitter page "Zach! Hosting a meet! Two words, "****" and "That" Wes zach Wes 20:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Pre-December State of the Clan 1) Should we have meetings the Saturday after Christmas? 2) Should we continue the Sunday meetings? 3) Are the Saturday meetings at a good time? 4) Anything else? :1) Aye, I say we should set one up, but we can't expect everyone to attend... :2) We'll see about that after tomorrow's meet. Seeing as I host and take care of these Sunday morning gigs, I'll let you know and share my impressions tomorrow... :3) I'd say yes to that, but depends really. I think we're starting it at a good time. :4) Umm... Dunno! I'm ok with everything regarding meets. I'll just say that they're somewhat quiet though! Text chat works very well, but absolutely no mikes! : ::If I don't get a new mic for Christmas, I will buy one ASAP. :::If we do have a meet the Saturday after Christmas, CeeX and I could host together (which is what would happen if either one of us were to host anyway). As far as the Saturday meet time, it's great for me! I hope I can get a keyboard soon so I can talk faster in the chatroom. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 00:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::@Ex: what happened to your old one? @Nam: Any ol' busted keyboard works, so long as it's USB, want me to snatch one off from St Christophe? lol (that's what I did! rofl) ::::::It's old and falling apart. #'Yes, everyone should have off from school/work and be able to play. Even if some are too busy playing their new games, there's a change that every clan member could show, and we might have to have 2 rooms.' #'Yes, but I think we should start doing what is stated in answer 4. That way we can decide each week if it should be hosted or not.' #'Yes, in America the starting time is from 11AM (PST) to 2PM (EST). Making it earlier might be bad for PST, and making it later might be bad for GMT.' #'I think we should have a sign up system for each clan meet. There would be a list for people who will attend and for people who might attend. It would still be first come first serve, so more than 7 could sign up. It could be placed in the State of the Clan topics under the who is hosting table. This would be very helpful for Sunday meets (as stated above) and Xbox meets.' ::Babs, your #4 will be discussed in the State of the Clan thread. :::@CeeX: I have old keyboards, but they are TOO old. From that time where usb didn't exist yet. And graphics weren't amazing even though everyone thought they were. lmao but yeah if you can grab a keyboard for me I'd be grateful! (where exactly are you getting them btw?)- Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 06:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :# Yes. Where I live, it is a free day. :# Well, from the one I attend, there was just Over who was here ( from far away sure ) but it's a good idea to keep them. :# Yes : if earlier, I would have to leave and comeback each time. If later, my bro will play MW2 all the night... :# Well, don't know what to say...--MclarenFR 11:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR Meeting Sign Up List '''I think we should have a sign up system for each clan meet. There would be a list for people who ''will attend and for people who might attend. That way we would have a general idea of how many people will show. It would still be first come first serve on the day of the meet, so more than 7 could sign up. It could be placed in the State of the Clan topics under the who is hosting table. This would be very helpful for Sunday meets and Xbox meets, because if little to no people signs up, we can cancle it, and not have the host waiting online for an hour.' :Are you suggesting these only for Sunday and Xbox meets or for Saturday PS3 meets too? ::'Might as well, for bibliographical purposes. It would look unfinishsed without it.' :::On one hand, it would encourage users to visit the wiki. On the other hand, it would discourage those who don't normally. Hmm... ::::'Why would it discourage? Like I said before, anyone and everyone that's in the clan could sign up, the meetings will still be first come first serve. 20 people could sign, then on Saturday, like any other Saturday, the first 7 to show up get in. It's been like this in the past (It's happened to me before), so I don't see the problem. And, if we actually do get that many to sign up, we should probably have 2 hosts that day anyways.' :::::Okay. Putting this into effect would require editing the page that the sign-up will be on and sending messages/emails to every clan member detailing what they need to do. On another note, would you make a policy that members who don't sign up can't join meets? ::::::'You seem to not understand what the list is for. It's just there to get a general idea of how many members will attend. If somebody signs up and then doesn't show, we're not going to punish them or something. If someone doesn't sign the list but then shows up on Saturday, we're not going to deny him access to the room. People on the might attend list would level it out anyways, since at least one of them probably won't be coming.' ::::::'And why do we need to email people, they will see it on the State of the Clan threads eventually. An announcement in the news section on the front page would do. (When was the last time you used that, since because of the New and Notable?)' Not everyone who comes to clan meetings visits the wiki on a regular basis. :"If someone doesn't sign the list but then shows up ... we're not going to deny him access to the room."'' December 12th, 2009 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed. "Paradise Underground" will be the theme for tomorrow's meeting. Voting for the Burnopedia Clan's first themed meeting has started. Two of these meetings should take place every month (second and last Saturday of every month, this rule is still undetermined). I say "should" because if another host (besides me) has taken up a spot on the same day a themed meeting is scheduled, they can choose whether or not they want their room to be themed. Hopefully we won't have many party crashers. Anyways, on to the voting. The rules are very simple. I'll be making a poll 6''' days before every themed meeting ('''Sunday) and voting will end a day before the actual meeting (Friday). There will be three themes to choose from, and of course, you can only vote for one of them. Once you have decided on a theme, you cannot change your vote unless the change is under special circumstances, such as a tie. If there is a theme that you suggested in my forum thread, you can vote for it. If you would like to suggest a theme or learn more about themed meetings, please visit the Themed Meeting forum thread. Note: Clan members must drive the listed vehicles in each theme for the full duration of the meeting. If you're not going to follow the rules then do not attend the themed meeting at all. Carbon Party Requirements: Participants can only drive Carbon Cars. Credit for this theme goes to: OveReAction talk • Vote for this theme * Heavy Metal Requirements: Members can only drive vehicles that are based off of classic American Hot Rods or "Street Rods." By: Restricted vehicles *Hot Rod Coupe, Circuit City Hot Rod, Tribal Special, Extreme Hot Rod *Carson Annihilator Street Rod *Carson Thunder Custom, Thunder Shadow Vote for this theme * * *Trainguyxx 13:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Paradise Underground Requirements: Only vehicles that are based on real-life Japanese manufacturers can be used. By: Restricted vehicles *Nakamura SI-7, Racing SI-7 *Nakamura Ikusa GT, Ikusa GT B'z, Ikusa Samurai, Carbon Ikusa GT *Kitano Hydros Custom, Hydros Micromania Custom, Hydros Techno, Carbon Hydros Custom *Kitano Touge Sport, Touge Criterion, Gamestop Sport Vote for this theme *Babadingldoo 00:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 01:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *Speed Is Key 01:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * *MclarenFR 19:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *Speedracer32 20:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Clan Game Modes page suggestion ::::Well I think this is a good idea! We'll be able to have all the different custom games we play during meets on one page. I remember that there is a lot of info for the triathlons, so maybe this page could have a quick summary of all the different modes and links to other pages for each specific game. We also need to include hide and seek even though it's only been done once or twice (I think it was with road rage on so you can't see one team on the map. I'll type it up if you need it). - Pre-State of the Clan January 2010 January 23rd, 2010 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed because the freeburn meeting is over. "Ridin' Dirty" was the theme for this week's clan meet. I'm sorry that this poll wasn't put up earlier in the week, I was a little caught up with things. I believe the very first (and most recent) official themed meeting was in December and it turned out very well. I'd like to continue with the themes as long as possible even if we happen to cut the number of meetings each month in half. A quick reminder for everyone. C_ee_X will be hosting this week's themed meeting due to his tied up schedule (he made a request to take my hosting position and I gladly gave it to him). If the voting happens to end up in a tie he will be the one to decide the winning theme instead of me. Eye of the Tiger Requirements: All clan members will drive a Carson GT Tiger to celebrate the Year of the Tiger. Credit for this theme goes to: OveReAction (See Chinese astrology, Chinese calendar, and Year of the Tiger) Vote for this theme *- Ridin' Dirty Requirements: Members can only drive vehicles that are built for off-road driving. By: Restricted vehicles *Carson Dust Storm, Dust Storm SuperTurbo *Krieger Pioneer Super Gator *Hunter Takedown 4x4, Takedown Dirt Racer *Hunter Olympus (tough and 4WD, but too luxury ?'''), Olympus Governor Vote for this theme * > Governor could be included, it's kind of like a Land Rover, which can be considered off road * * We'll be a' mashin'! * *MclarenFR 11:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC)MclarenFR A Snail's Pace '''Requirements: Only vehicles with a speed stat of 1 can be used. Credit for this theme goes to: (See Category:Vehicle speeds for a list of vehicles with a speed stat of 1) Vote for this theme * *Babadingldoo 23:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments I'll take the Dust Storm I think. @CeeX: I would say that SUVs don't really fit into this, but then again, if we include the Governor, I think the Pioneer is in. @Speed: I believe the yellow you're using is #FFFF00 right? How about you try this: #FFF333 or #F7FE2E . They should be a little less harsh on the eyes. I'm beginning to feel like the odd one out without the fancy sig. I'll make mine soon... @Speed: It's up to you. I thought that was what Babs was talking about, which is why I suggested that. It doesn't really bother me anyway. Also, 4WD does NOT mean a car can go off-road. The Bugatti Veyron has 4WD, and I'd like to see that go off-road. But yes the tires do indicate the Governor can go off-road. @Seeks - I didn't add the Krieger Pioneer because I didn't feel it was true off-road SUV, but I guess I should have asked about it just like with the Olympus. Anyone could have used it during the meeting and I wouldn't have had a problem with it, I think Nam and Axeland both drove PCPD vehicles for a while and I didn't put them on the list. February 13th, 2010 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed. "Exotics" will be the theme for this week's clan meeting. Exotics *Watson R-Turbo Roadster, Burnout Roadster *Rossolini LM Classic *Montgomery Hyperion, Hyperion Rattler *Jansen P12, P12 Diamond *Rossolini Tempesta, Tempesta Dream *Krieger 616 Sport, 616 Arachno Sport *Jansen X12, Carbon X12 *Carson 500 GT *Watson 25 V16 Revenge, Revenge Racer *Montgomery Hawker, Hawker Solo, Carbon Hawker *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo Details: Only the exotic-class vehicles listed can be driven during the meeting. NO PCPD variants are allowed. Variants and alternate liveries of the mentioned cars have been excluded because I think the originals look the best (the skins aren't too wild and fit the theme better). If too many people contest this decision I will allow variants/alternate liveries. By: Vote for this theme * * * * *Speed Is Key 15:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Sonic Club Requirements: Only cars that are capable of 230mph or more (downhill) can be driven. Credit for this theme goes to: [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] '''Restricted vehicles' *Annihilator Street Rod *Carson Extreme Hot Rod *Hunter Civilian *Hunter Citizen Vote for this theme * Flying Spurs Requirements: Only the Hunter Spur and Hunter Hotspur can be used during the meeting. Credit for this theme goes to: Speedracer32 To be fair, I've added the Hunter PCPD Spur to this list. Vote for this theme *Babadingldoo 16:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) February 27th, 2010 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed. "Lowrider" will be the theme for today's clan meeting. Lowrider Requirements: Only the Hunter Vegas, Vegas Carnivale, Carson Opus, and Opus XS can be used during the meeting. By: Vote for this theme *Babadingldoo 20:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * * * *JagDog the Bounty Hunter 15:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * Demolition Derby Requirements: Participants can only drive in the Hunter Reliable Custom and Carson Fastback. Credit for this theme goes to: killercrusher232 Vote for this theme *- Transcending Time Requirements: Only the following Hunter-manufactured racing vehicles can driven throughout the meeting. By: Restricted vehicles *Hunter Oval Champ 69 *Hunter Racing Oval Champ, BRT Oval Champ, Steel Oval Champ, Bestbuy Oval Champ Vote for this theme *- March 20th, 2010 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed. Despite the poor number of votes, "Pocket Rocket" is still the winning theme for today's clan meeting. Carson Invitational Requirements: Only vehicles from the Carson car company can be driven. No Nighthawks, I might exclude the Extreme Hot Rod as well depending on response. These changes, of course, will not matter if the theme doesn't receive enough votes to win this week. By: Vote for this theme *- Odd One Out Requirements: I've made some changes to this theme (KonigCCX). Drivers may use any vehicle, but it must be in a two-tone (whats the word?) pearlescent paint finish. (ex: Yellow/Green, Aqua/Dark Blue, etc) Credit for this theme goes to: killercrusher232 Vote for this theme *- Pocket Rocket Requirements: Only the Jansen P12 and P12 variants can be used during the meeting. Credit for this theme goes to: OveReAction Vote for this theme *P12 in the Sky with Diamonds *Arr! I shallt expose mine precious booty! *Finishing off the vote Comments I won't be allowing Nighthawks in any of my hosted meetings, so you have nothing to worry about. I don't have a problem with other vehicles with glitched-out pearlescent paint, I just specifically hate the GT Nighthawk. Aside from that, what is everyone up to? We've only got one voter so far. =\ Hmm... well I know that the GT models are popular but not our clan members don't seem to favor them all the time (at least from my experience). Carson has a great collection of vehicles to choose from (besides the GTs) and I personally will be choosing something "different." When it comes to the P12, maybe you shouldn't have used it so much. :P Pre-State of the Clan (April 2010) I know that it still might be a little early to post this, but I just wanted to get a quick message across. I was hoping that pushing back the main themed meeting to the third week of the month would increase the overall anticipation and attendance for it, but it doesn't seem like it had any effect according to the number of voters. Maybe everyone was busy this week, or maybe I should have posted better themes to choose from. Either way, I'm thinking about changing the date of my meeting back to the second week of every month since the attendance and votes seemed higher. What do others think about this? March 27th, 2010 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed. "Not Your Ordinary Day" will be the theme for today's meeting. As requested by the host ( ), this week's meeting will be themed. Not Your Ordinary Day Requirements: Only vehicles with a Boost level of Seven or lower can be used. Cars that are Boostless or unlocked by Paid Downloadable Content Cannot be driven. The following vehicles and any of their variants also cannot be driven. *Jansen P12 *Hunter Takedown 4x4 *Carson Inferno Van *Rossolini Tempesta *Krieger Uberschall 8 *Hunter Cavalry Credit for this theme goes to: Babadingldoo Vote for this theme * * *'Dang I just made this one! :O' Babadingldoo 03:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Hmm we'll see how this goes... European On My Boot Requirements: Only vehicles manufactured by Krieger, Montgomery, Rossolini, or Watson can be driven. Credit for this theme goes to: Spoil-t Vote for this theme *- Rookie Paradise Requirements: Only cars ranging from the Hunter Cavalry to the Hunter Manhattan can be used throughout the meeting (Junkyard order). Credit for this theme goes to: OveReAction Vote for this theme *- Comments Meeting Video April 10th, 2010 Themed Meeting (Voting is closed) Voting is now closed. "Classics" will be the theme for this week's clan meeting. Classics Requirements: Only the following "Classic" vehicles can be used. DLC cars are Not Allowed. *Hunter Cavalry, Oval Champ 69 *Hunter Mesquite, Mesquite Custom *Hunter Vegas, Vegas Carnivale *Hunter Reliable Custom, Reliable Special *Rossolini LM Classic, LM Track Package *Hunter Manhattan, Manhattan Custom *Carson Fastback, Fastback Special *Carson Grand Marais, Grand Sicilian *Montgomery Hyperion, Hyperion Rattler *Carson Opus, Opus XS *Carson Annihilator, Annihilator Phoenix *Carson Thunder Custom, Thunder Shadow *Carson Hot Rod Coupe, Tribal Special, Circuit City HR Credit for this theme goes to: Babadingldoo Vote for this theme *'Another one of my ideas at work. :)' Babadingldoo 00:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *It has the Hot-Rod, why not? killercrusher232 09:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :If the meet has only HRs, I'm going to bust a door in. If the meet has only Circuit City HRs, I'm going to bust a gut. Babadingldoo 11:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think there's no need to worry Babs. I realize that most people have a problem with driving something slower (or love the HRs), but not too many of them know how to use the cars correctly. I also find the Circuit City Hot Rod to be a rarely used vehicle. I happen to like it, but it doesn't seem very popular. * * Nakamura vs Kitano '''Requirements: Only the Nakamura Ikusa GT, Kitano Hydros Custom, and their variants can be driven throughout the meeting. NO CARBON VARIANTS. By: Vote for this theme *- Blitz'krieger' Requirements: Only vehicles from the Krieger car manufacturer can be driven. By: Vote for this theme * Comments dont mind what we use as long as someone invite's me to the party PLEASE GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 20:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) He's right. Oh, and it still helps a lot if you vote for something. =) theme ok here's my vote on a theme :) Hunter Reliable Custom, Reliable Special GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 09:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ranks do my ranks go up automatically?